


cuddles, hugs, and making out

by dyreamy



Series: suncity [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Tried, I love chensung, M/M, im actual trash, literally I’m not joking there’s SO MUCH domestic fluff, park&zhong are superior, so much domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyreamy/pseuds/dyreamy
Summary: How would Chenle get out of this situation? But of course the smaller male couldn’t do anything to escape the younger’s arms. After all, Chenle was the one to always go for cuddles.





	cuddles, hugs, and making out

**Author's Note:**

> Extreme Fluff, Cringe :D

How would Chenle get out of this situation? But of course the smaller male couldn’t do anything to escape the younger’s arms. After all, Chenle was the one to always go for cuddles.

‘Jisung...’ Chenle tried to convince the younger to move but stopped trying when he heard light snoring.

‘(Sigh) I guess I’m stuck here for the night.’

Chenle continued watching whatever was on at the time for a couple more minutes, Till he finally had enough.

Chenle removed Jisung’s arms and tries to lightly crawl away but too bad Jisung was a light sleeper.

Chenle let out a small yell as Jisung wrapped his hands around Chenle’s waist and pulled him back down on his lap, On the couch.

‘Where were you going?’ Jisung who was still half asleep asked softly into Chenle’s ear.

‘N-No where, I just wanted—‘ Chenle was flustered because Jisung was holding onto his waist tightly while still breathing lightly next to his ear.

‘Wanted what?’ Jisung said softly.

Chenle was burning up and knew that Jisung could tell because Jisung sets his head onto Chenle’s shoulder.

‘Cause I wanted some freedom for a bit.’ Chenle quickly said, hoping the younger would let him go.

‘How about- No.’ Jisung was acting like an evil maknae again.

Chenle’s small hands were being held by Jisung’s hands.

‘Convince me then I’ll let you go.’ Jisung teases.

‘Please let me go because I want a glass of water.’ Chenle pleaded.

‘Fine, But come back as soon as you’re done.’ Jisung warned him.

Jisung released Chenle from his grasp as Chenle sprinted to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Chenle leaned his back onto the counter while gulping down the glass of water he poured. He set down the half some glass of water before he hears footsteps come up behind him.

Chenle turns around to see Jisung trapping him with his arms again.

‘Jisung—‘ Before Chenle says anything else, Jisung roughly but gently presses his lips to Chenle’s.

Jisung knew all of Chenle’s weak points but since it was late he didn’t want to tire out the smaller male.

Chenle didn’t resist when it came to Jisung, More like he melted under Jisung’s touch. Jisung wrapped his arms around Chenle’s waist again, While Chenle wrapped his arms around Jisung’s neck. After a while, the two pulled away. Heavy pants coming from one another, Arms still hooked around each other. After their ‘make out’ session, the two decided to go back and watch movies on the couch.

Whispering softly of ‘I love you’ and ‘I love you too’s to each other while cuddling each other to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trash, please give me tips. 
> 
> Please comment if I screwed up or something cause I overreacted before when I released this.


End file.
